


Коньяк, женщины, связи

by Madoshi



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Мир Полудня - Братья Стругацкие | Noon Universe - Arkady & Boris Strugatsky
Genre: Gen, Hard To Be A God, kind of slice of life, неприглядная действительность, прогрессорство и прогрессоры
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер с "Трудно быть богом" А. и Б. Стругацких. Рой Мустанг проводит неприятный вечер за картами с другими офицерами армии Аместрис...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коньяк, женщины, связи

Карточная колода была сделана из хорошего картона, и не так уж давно, но за свою непростую жизнь в гарнизоне Ист-Сити успела изрядно пообтрепаться. Не мудрено: на каждой карте призывно изгибалась хорошенькая красотка, порою в неглиже, а чаще — полураздетая, в соблазнительном облаке полуспущенных кружев, в подвязках или нижних юбках. Карты пользовались популярностью среди командного состава.  
Но майору Рою Мустангу смотреть на них было неприятно: он сразу вспоминал шоу мадам Кристмас, на которых девушки, иногда совсем молоденькие, лет четырнадцати, топтались на скрипучей щелястой сцене, а пьяные и слегка одинаковые мужчины в зале гоготали, гулко хлопая в ладоши.  
— Итак, господа офицеры, — подполковник Метфорд лениво тасовал эту колоду, не глядя на хорошенькие кукольные мордашки под пальцами. — Неужели сегодня никто не расскажет нам ни одной стоящей истории?  
— Чем тебе не нравится моя история про близняшек, а, Курт? — майор Уэбли панибратски двинул его кулаком в предплечье.  
— Всем нравится. Еще была бы она правдива, — протянул Метфорд под общий смех. — Ну же! Неужели вы роняете честь мундира? Вот хотя бы вы, Мустанг. Вы самый из нас молодой. Что там у вас… с победами?  
— Он же перевелся из инженерного корпуса, — заспорил майор Льюис. — Пожалейте технаря.  
Рой улыбнулся, стараясь, чтобы его улыбка вышла похожей на метфордовскую: ленивой, расслабленной — словно у отдыхающего хищника. Только не натянутой. Ни в коем случае не натянутой.  
Будь своим, Рой. Мимикрируй. Приспосабливайся.  
В комнате было жарко, все сидели кто без кителей, кто с расстегнутыми воротничками; остро и сладко пахло коньяком и спиртовыми парами от раскрытых бутылок в центре карточного стола. Мустанг тоже расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и сказал:  
— Отчего бы и нет? Могу и рассказать. Я ведь не сразу попал к Грамману. Сначала работал в военной прокуратуре в Централе.  
— Где именно? — живо поинтересовался Уэбли. — Знал я там одну… телефонисточку… — он выразительно подвигал бровями, заработав еще один взрыв смеха от присутствующих в комнате.  
Метфорд тем временем принялся раздавать карты; играли в хаммат, ишварскую игру, которая после войны распространилась словно пожар. Особисты шутили, что это единственная дозволенная форма ишварской культурной экспансии. Рою становилось тошно от таких шуток.  
Он хорошо помнил Ишвар до начала масштабных боевых действий: маленький городок, где квартировали испытательные лаборатории и где ему, вчерашнему выпускнику, впервые доверили работать с огнем. Там был такой базар, который словно сошел со страниц восточных сказок. Но атаки передового вооружения Инженерного корпуса быстро превратили эти территории в лунный ландшафт.  
— Я не завожу романов на рабочем месте, — отмахнулся Мустанг. — Не стоят они того. А служил я у Хьюза.  
Хьюз тоже говорил, что ему нужно вписаться. Повторял, сочувственно блестя очками: «Ты благороден, Рой, а это только мешает. Я, конечно, помогу. Но это связи все равно нужны. Такие подлые маленькие связишки. И не стыдиться ими пользоваться».  
— Не стоят они того? Ну вы даете! А зачем вообще нужны тогда женщины в армии?  
Теперь уже не хохот, теперь уже понимающие усмешки. И Мустанг, напрягаясь, начал рассказывать историю о женщине, которая утверждала, что за ней из подворотен следит, лязгая железом, гигантский механический робот, словно из недавно вышедшего фильма в новомодном жанре «научной фантастики». Военная полиция отказывалась расследовать это дело, и тогда девица пошла прямиком в прокуратуру. Мустанг и Хьюз за него взялись и обнаружили, кто бы мог подумать, что «робот» был самым что ни на есть настоящим — серийный убийца, Барри Мясник, который числился погибшим в перестрелке, на самом деле не погиб, а прятался в Централе, напялив выкраденный из музея доспех. Кто его знает, зачем — видно, совсем свихнулся. И так Хьюз и Мустанг спасли девушку от превращения в фарш.  
— Она, разумеется, была крайне благодарна и желала выразить эту благодарность любым способом. Так что мы…  
— Вдвоем? — засмеялся Метфорд, показывая крупные желтоватые резцы. — Ну вы даете, Рой! Я бы не поделился. Или в карты разыграли?  
— Да нет, Хьюз женат. Так что вся благодарность леди досталась мне одному.  
— Несчастный человек этот Хьюз, — заметил Льюис. — Я с ним знаком немного. Миссис держит его в ежовых рукавицах. Ну так давайте выпьем за то, чтобы нам жены не мешали вкушать радости жизни — вроде этого чудного холостяцкого вечера!  
Предложение было встречено воплями энтузиазма.  
Рой чувствовал, что его история впечатления не произвела, что он все еще не научился рассказывать, как тут принято — с многочисленными сальными подробностями, с закатыванием глаз и описанием женских прелестей. Вот взять эту девочку, которая не побоялась дойти до прокуратуры, когда полиция не приняла ее жалобу. Она была из уличных, но приличных: молодая, красивая, могла себе позволить собственную комнату. Она в самом деле предложила Рою свою благодарность, а он сначала не понял — решил, что чаю зовет выпить. Начала перед ним раздеваться, а он увидел синяки на руках, и не смог. Наврал ей что-то с три короба, позорно сбежал.  
Девочкам мадам Кристмас живется лучше: она спасает их из приютов, где ими ведут куда худшую торговлю; из семей, где их поколачивают; с работ на военных фабриках, где они быстро спиваются от тяжелой работы и утрачивают человеческий облик.  
Рой как-то спросил у нее, не лучше ли ей открыть школу, чтобы они научились чему-то и, может, поступили в училище.  
«Школу, Рой-бой? — мадам Кристмас утробно засмеялась, и ее второй подбородок затрясся. — За это я тебя и люблю, мой мальчик… Школа! Я их учу, как выжить. Хотела бы я, чтобы меня кто так научил в их возрасте. Да и потом, что, лучше за швейной машинкой гробить глаза и спину?»  
Понемногу начинала болеть голова: Рой не слишком любил коньяк. Он вообще с трудом переносил спиртное, хотя выпить мог довольно много.  
Круг заканчивался; Рой подумал, что нужно сбросить лишнее, но вместо этого отложил карты в стороны.  
— Что, Мустанг? — поинтересовался Уэбли, который вел записи на грифельной доске.  
— Пропускаю, — ответил Мустанг. — Нужно подышать.  
— Это бывает, — сочувственно кивнул Льюис. — Но возвращайтесь поскорее: играть в хаммат впятером — все равно что пытаться трахать лягушку. Одноразовое занятие.  
— Впятером пытаться трахать лягушку? — пробормотал Мустанг.  
Все почему-то сочли это ужасно смешным и загоготали снова.  
Он поднялся из-за стола, пошатываясь, и подумал, что пьянее, чем ему сначала показалось. В висках пульсировала кровь.  
Это невыносимо и не поддается логике. Страна непрерывно ведет войны. Экономика работает только на войну. Но сейчас уже не темные века: все знают, что войны невыгодны. Уже есть экономические теории, продвигающие эффективный труд — а рабочие пашут по восемнадцать часов. Вот уже десять лет как женщин начали принимать в армию, потому что мужчин не хватает, — а к ним все равно относятся как к людям второго сорта. Инженерный корпус… Рой возлагал на него такие надежды: новые, перспективные методы ведения войны! Можно заканчивать битвы бескровно: вот взять усыпляющий газ, например…  
А потом танки перешли границу — своего, своего же государства! Люди в противогазах частым гребнем прочесали улицы Ишвара, и похожие на плоские коробки самановые дома легли в бесформенные руины.  
Обитая дерматином дверь открылась легко и со скрипом. На крыльце для удобства курильщиков стояла специальная лавочка; мини-урна была забита окурками. Рой не курил, поэтому остался стоять, сунув руки в карманы.  
За пределами офицерского клуба гарнизонный городок был тих и темен, только светились огоньки на радиовышке. Захотелось яростно глотать холодный, свежий осенний воздух, вымывая из головы муть дурацкого хвастовства и несмешных шуток. Над головой редко и зелено мерцали звезды. Научная фантастика, мать вашу. Роботы, пришельцы со звезд...  
Мустанг подумал, что Хьюз прав: нужно вписываться, заводить связи, вербовать своих людей, пробиваться наверх. Компанейские люди с хорошими связями не покидают застолья на середине.  
Застегнув рубашку и китель Мустанг спустился с крыльца клуба и решительным шагом направился в сторону женского общежития.

Риза жила на первом этаже, он прекрасно знал окно. И не спала: сидела и писала что-то в небольшом ежедневнике. Она была такая ладная, спокойная, со строгим профилем и аккуратно убранными назад волосами, что Рою сразу стало немного легче. Головная боль почти утихла, успокоилась.  
Он осторожно постучал в раму. Риза подняла на него глаза, кивнула, закрыла ежедневник и встала. Он знал, что сейчас она обойдет и впустит его с отдельного входа: у нее, как у старшего лейтенанта, был отдельный вход.  
Перед Ризиной дверью лежал строгий зеленый половик с полустертым белым орнаментом, и Мустангу почему-то всегда казалось, что он вытирает ноги о государственный флаг Аместрис. Он так ни разу и не спросил Лизу, что это — такая изящная шутка или совпадение?  
Она впустила его, воняющего алкогольными парами и одеколоном «Офицерский». Спросила:  
— Совсем плохо?  
— Вроде того, — он уселся, почти рухнул, на ее койку: застонали пружины. — Нет, я понимаю, вы с Хьюзом правы: мне нужно стать, как они. Но я правда надеюсь, что если я когда-нибудь завершу эту трансформацию, ты меня пристрелишь.  
Кажется, глаза у Ризы улыбнулись. Рой не был уверен: за много лет совместной службы он так и не сумел разгадать эту женщину.  
— Вам нужно вернуться и доиграть эту партию, майор. Если вы в самом деле хотите что-то поделать со страной.  
— Вот сделаюсь фюрером, и заставлю всех женщин в армии носить мини-юбки, — пригрозил он, растягиваясь на кровати. Подушка пахла стиральным порошком и больше ничем, как будто Риза недавно ее поменяла или вовсе на ней не спала. — Вернусь. Только отдохну. Разбудите меня через полчаса, лейтенант?  
— Конечно, — кивнула она.  
Рой благодарно прикрыл глаза. Желтый свет лампы подсвечивал веки розовым, и в какой-то момент сделалось спокойно и хорошо, как в детстве. «Риза, — подумал он. — Вообще распространяет вокруг себя свет, как будто и не отсюда… хорошая девушка. С такими… как она… не все потеряно. Есть… надежда».  
Он толком не додумал мысль до конца, как уже спал.

Лейтенант Риза Хоукай некоторое время рассматривала человека, на которого возложила столько надежд. Достала из шкафа запасной плед и укрыла им спящего. Подумала, что весь гарнизон считает, что у них роман, и это очень удачно — не приходится отбивать авансы.  
Но сам Рой — бедняга. Он сильный человек, он умный человек, но до чего же он идеалист. И больно, и тяжело смотреть, как он выгорает. Тут бы нужны ребята потверже. Но если такой, как он, не подымется по служебной лестнице на самый верх, то кто еще изменит эту страну?  
Эту планету?  
Она потянулась с нежностью отвести челку у него со лба — одернула себя.  
Вернулась к столу и вновь открыла свой ежедневник, в котором писала записку стенографическими значками, не беспокоясь о шифре: все равно никто здесь не знал языка. Начало гласило:  
«Генералу Грамману. Информатору удалось отыскать след доктора Марко. Маскировка на удивление хороша, но я принимаю меры по созданию дополнительного ложного следа для военной контрразведки. Ваше петицию координатору по Западному Региону поддерживаю: происходящее в военной системе Аместрис явно не ограничивается историческими флуктуациями. Однако если заговор существует, то он почти полностью сосредоточен на уровне высшего генералитета из Главного Штаба. Возможно, целесообразным будет перевод в Централ...»  
Подумав, Риза дописала:  
«Мустанг ведет себя не в соответствии с первоначальным анализом: наблюдается более быстрый прогресс по шкале эпсилон…»  
Ручка замерла над бумагой. Риза представила, как говорит генералу при личной встрече: «Виктор Сергеевич, может быть, рассказать ему что-то? Ему ведь так тяжело. Если будет знать, что он не один старается, что мы им помогаем, что все не зря...» И Виктор Сергеевич, конечно, ответит, поглаживая усы: «Лизонька, я тебя очень хорошо понимаю. Он и в самом деле хороший человек, для местного жителя у него просто феноменальный уровень ответственности и осознанности. Его психологические трудности совершенно естественны. Но ты должна понимать, что прогрессор не имеет право руководствоваться личными симпатиями и антипатиями — на нас лежит слишком большая ответственность...»  
Она вздохнула и продолжила:  
«Если необходимо мое присутствие в Централе, целесообразно будет устроить его перевод: я предпочла бы не выпускать его из моего поля зрения».  
Рой Мустанг спал, и снились ему обильно политые кровью и коньяком шестеренки государственного аппарата.


End file.
